


Are you Mocking me, Bird?

by Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans



Series: Commissions and Trades [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU hopping, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Art Trade, Gen, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans
Summary: This is an Art Trade!You've always loved hopping AUs, though you miss those you leave behind each time you jump. Sometimes it's nice to bring friends with you.





	Are you Mocking me, Bird?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Addicted2TheFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2TheFic/gifts).



> Art Trade with Addicted2theFic (@addicted-to-the-fic on Tumblr) for [THIS](https://ladyarkytiorofdunans.tumblr.com/post/182988616430/looks-like-the-annoying-dog-as-a-big-bone-to-pick)!

You relaxed with a contented sigh in the shade of the tree. Parks were one of your favorite place to relax between trips since they gave you some great opportunities to people-watch and get a feel for the world you'd found your way into. All the benches were taken, so you'd happily parked yourself underneath a large elm tree.

You smiled to yourself as you looked over some of your older sketches. It wasn't easy keeping track of places you'd been and people you'd met, but your sketches helped. Your memories and experiences tended to blend together when you met different versions of the same people over and over in different AUs.

You snickered at one particular drawing from several months ago when you'd ended up in an Underswap universe. The monsters had made it to the surface, so Alphys had been far more willing to be your friend. You gently touched the paper, remembering the epic competition between Sans and Alphys. They kept trying to one-up each other with increasingly dramatic and heroic poses. They had lasted an impressively long time before they started using bones and axes. Then it devolved into utter chaos as Undyne tried to keep them from wrecking the house and Papyrus dozed next to you.

You loved being an AU hopper. The only downside was that it could get incredibly lonely. Something that was easily remedied when you found an adorable little Gaster Bitty in your coffee one morning. That precious little goop boi instantly stole your heart and became one of the few permanent fixtures in your life.

"What do you think, Albert?" You held the sketchbook up to show to the little Einstein on your shoulder. "Did I manage to capture the atmosphere?" He burbled happily in his goopy way to share his agreement.

You pulled your jacket tighter when the wind blew. You were never sure what the weather would be like as you were never quite sure exactly where you would end up. Sometimes, this meant you were completely unprepared for whatever awaited you. Luckily, Albert was getting better at tweaking the Strange and Mysterious Device you used to jump between universes and was usually able to give you a good idea on how to dress before a jump.

"We should probably move on soon, huh?" You frowned and looked at the world around you. Nothing but humans as far as you could see. Either the Monsters hadn't made it to the surface, or this was a world without Monsters. It didn't happen often, but you had encountered a few such worlds before.

Albert gave an unhappy _schlorp_.

"Hey now, don't sweat it. They can't all be winners." You stood and dusted the dirt off your rump. "How about we grab some food before we leave?" He bounced excitedly from his perch on your shoulder and pointed to the nearby diner.

* * *

 

An hour later, you were back under the elm tree. Albert tore through his slider and was busy working on the Mysterious Device while you sat munching on fries after finishing your own burger. You jumped when Albert let out a startled _squelch_ and quickly turned to make sure he was alright. The poor little Bitty was rubbing his head and staring in shock at a rather large acorn.

But, wait. That wasn't right. Acorns come from oak trees. This was an elm. You picked up the acorn to examine it. It appeared to be a totally and completely normal acorn. A quick glance up at the tree proved that yes, it was, in fact, an elm tree and had absolutely no acorns on it. Where could it have possibly come from?

You jumped again when you felt something brush your leg. When you looked, you saw no sign of what touched you, but your takeout box full of fries was nowhere to be seen. Now certain that something was messing with you, you leapt up to your feet and whirled around in search of the culprit.

"hey," came a voice from the tree. Your gaze snapped up to the branches to see a Sans type Bitty perched up high with your box of fries clutched tightly in his hands. "you got any ketchup?" You stared at the Bitty in shock. You hadn't seen any evidence of any monsters at all, let alone Bitties. Perhaps they just weren't common in that area?

When you didn't answer, the Bitty in the tree shrugged his bony little shoulders and started munching on your fries. That was when you snapped into action. Your sudden motion startled both Albert and the new Bitty, but you weren't paying them any mind. You quickly dropped to the ground, legs crossed, and pulled out your sketchbook. You'd never seen a bird bitty before!

Albert rolled his eyes affectionately when he saw you were only sketching. You were generally a fairly laid back person, but Albert found it adorable how worked up you would get over anything you deemed "cute". He smiled to himself and promptly went back to work on calibrating the Mysterious Device in preparation for your next jump. The other bitty watched you a little longer, suspicious of the strange human, before he returned to his pilfered meal.

You didn't acknowledge either of their reactions, caring only about capturing the moment. Your pencils danced over the page, racing to copy down as many details as possible. You didn't know how long the Bitty would be willing to sit and humor you, so you had to be quick.

He was fairly large for a Bitty, about the size of a crow or raven with plumage to match. His ebony wings were folded against his back, though they shifted a bit while he ate. There were a few smaller feathers that stuck out at odd angles, but all of his feathers were glossy and full.

You were only halfway done the sketch when he vanished. You wilted in disappointment.

"heh, not bad." You jumped at the sound of his voice right in your ear. You hadn't even noticed him land on your shoulder. You tried to look at him, but you couldn't get a good enough angle to see him without knocking him off.

"I'm not done yet," you groused. "You moved."

"sorry about that, bud." He didn't sound sorry at all. "my curiosity got the better of me. good thing i'm not a cat."

"Well, I think you owe me the rest of this picture. You did steal my fries, after all."

"tell you what. you get me some ketchup for the rest of those fries, and i'll let you paint me like one of your french girls." He winked at you before spreading his wings and flying back up to his perch on the lowest branch. You snickered at his joke and quickly darted over to the nearest hot dog cart and grabbed a large handful of ketchup packets. He was clearly a UT Sans type Bitty, so the more ketchup the better.

When you got back to the two Bitties, you found them chatting amiably. The Sansy Bird seemed to have no trouble understanding Albert's unconventional method of communication, and Albert seemed happy to have someone new to talk to. You smiled at them and offered the packets to the birb. He gladly snatched them up, tore them open, and squeezed the contents out onto the fries. You quickly dropped back down and resumed working on the sketch.

When you finished, you were pleasantly surprised to see that he was still working on his meal, clearly taking his time with each fry.

"You're really drawing this out, aren't you?" Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he started snickering. Then you realized your unintentional pun. You smiled and decided that if he was willing to give you more time, you weren't going to waste it. You managed to finish another three sketches as he kept shifting into different poses while he finished off his payment. Drawing was so much more fun when you had a willing model. 

He'd just finished the last fry and was licking the excess ketchup off his tiny finger bones as you put the finishing touches on the last sketch.

"All done," you sighed happily. "Wanna take a look?" He shrugged noncommittally, but quickly fluttered down to perch on your shoulder again. He peered at the pages, unable to hide his fascination. The look on his face was so cute, you couldn't help but indulge him. You started flipping through your sketchbook, showing him all the places you'd been and people you'd met. He asked questions and you happily told him the stories behind each drawing.

"not bad, human. i might be willing to model for you again in the future. if you're willing to pay, of course." Your smile dropped at that thought.

"Oh." Albert gurgled and pointed to the Device that was fully calibrated and ready to go.

"you guys are leaving?" His grin became strained, but he shrugged nonchalantly. "well, i guess that's that then. thanks for the food." He spread his wings and was ready to take off when Albert gave a loud _shlop_. He bubbled and plopped, causing the other Bitty's expression to grow thoughtful. Albert beamed up at you and _schlorped_ again. It only took you a moment to realize what he was asking.

"That's up to him, Albert." You carefully glanced at the Bitty still on your shoulder. "What do you think?" you asked with a gentle smile. "You wanna come with us? We travel to different universes and meet lots of fun people. Not sure if we'd ever be able to come back here, though. You'd have to leave it all behind. Are you okay wi-"

"really?? you'd let me come with you???" His eyelights sparkled. "yes!" he squawked. His feathers fluffed up and he quickly buried himself in your hair, partly to snuggle you in thanks, and partly to hide his embarrassed excitement. Albert burbbled happily as he oozed up onto your other shoulder with the Mysterious Device in tow.

Your smile was so wide that it was starting to hurt your cheeks. You didn't care. You loved having Albert around on your adventures, and now you had another precious friend to share all these experiences with. Albert pointed the Mysterious Device at the elm tree and activated it, causing a large rift to appear in the air just in front of the tree. The Sansy Bird chirped in awe as you grabbed your sketchbook and strode right through the rift. You didn't know where you were going next, but you were eager to find out with your Bitties at your side.


End file.
